The Allied Empire
|- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Blue |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founders || *Master-Debater *Nationpimp *Hobbies0310 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Current Cabinet | *Triumvirate: **Master-Debater **Nationpimp **Lord Frost *Lords: **Oda *High Knights: **Internal Affairs: Arbiter55 **Foreign Affairs: Lucid Nonsense **Economics: Atepomarus |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Current Treaties | *Protectorate with MCXA *PIATs: **PLUS **The Revolution **GATO *ToAs: **Western Army Recon **Nueva Vida |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Other Links | TAE Forums |- The Allied Empire The Allied Empire was founded by Master-Debater, Nationpimp, and Hobbies0310 in October 2007. The Allied Empire is a Blue Team alliance that encourages its members to switch their team color to Blue. The Allied Empire is ruled by 3 leaders, the Triumvirates. The Triumvirates have control over the alliance but it takes all three to declare war or make a crucial decision for the alliance. Under the Triumvirates are the High Knights. There is a High Knight for Internal Affairs, Recruitment, and Military. The High Knights have control over their specific area, but Triumvirates have total power to over-rule or veto any decisions made by the High Knights. High Knights will also control parts of the alliance during war. Under High Knights are Knights. These are members that control specific battalions during war. They will have enhanced connection with the Triumvirates. The base of The Allied Empire is made of Warriors. There is 5 types of Warriors: Normal, Military, Internal, Recruitment, and Diplomacy. Membership TAE currently has 58 members and is growing at a mediocre rate. Membership is currently open and any people interested in membership or an embassy can visit our forums for information. Our forums are located at http://z11.invisionfree.com/TAE =Charter= I. Outline for TAE TAE is a peaceful alliance that wishes for the advancement of its members and Alliance as a whole. No Aggression will be shown to alliances unless it is first shown to us or our allies. II. Admission Any nation wishing to gain admission into TAE must first post the following application Nation Name: Ruler: Days Old: Link to said Nation: Previous Alliances: Who They Were Recruited By: After the Application is posted one of the Triumvirates will accept there membership pending any issues. II a. Removal If any member is deemed to be not worthy of being within The Allied Empire then any Triumvirate may elect to remove there membership at any time. Only one Triumvirate’s signature is required to perform this action. II b. Resignations Any member wishing to leave The Allied Empire must post there resignation with a reason for leaving TAE. Failure to do so may lead to the nation being declared a rogue. II c. Tower of Membership The Membership of The Allied Empire will be grouped into a Tower based system determined by activity, accomplishments, and anything for the betterment of TAE. The higher the level a member is the more direct contact with the leadership there will be. III. Government The government shall consist of three permanent Triumvirate’s. III a. Triumvirate The Triumvirate’s will be given supreme power over all matters concerning TAE. For anything to be ratified it will need two of the three signatures of the Triumvirate’s. If a Triumvirate wishes to Resign then they will name the person that will take there seat in the Alliance. IV. War To declare war the signature of all three Triumvirates are required unless a treaty is involved. V. Treaties Any alliance wishing to present TAE with a treaty may request an embassy at http://z11.invisionfree.com/TAE/index.php?act=idx and Diplomatic talks will ensue. All alliances are guaranteed an Embassy on our forums. VI. Nuclear Weapons All TAE nations are encouraged to purchase as many nuclear weapons as possible. Any Unsanctioned Nuking by a TAE member on a nation with an AA will be met with an immediate expulsion from the alliance. TAE nations may only use nukes as retaliation or if sanctioned by the Triumvirate VII. Amendments To amend the Charter of the TAE all three signatures of the Triumvirate as well as a majority approval in the senate are required. This is the charter of The Allied Empire as ratified by the Triumvirate on this the 14th of october Nationpimp Hobbies0310 Master-Debater Information Embassies *The Revolution *Big Biz *ADN *Legion Of Shadows *HoG *NOFF *MCXA *NpO *IRON *GATO *Legion *MHA *The Imperial Falcons *M*A*S*H *GDA *PLUS *TRUST *TAB *VE *Wolfpack *TOOL *ODN *Sparta *UCW *TPF *Western Army Recon *The Corporation *The Phoenix Collective *UFA *USB Inactive Embassies *Legion Of Shadows *HoG *NOFF *TOOL Embassy *ODN *Sparta *UCW *TPF *The Corporation *ICON *Legion *MHA *The Phoenix Collective *GDA *New Horizon Network *FDN *ODK *RoG *NORAD *NPO Treaties *Protectorate of MCXA *PIATs: **The Revolution **PLUS **GATO *ToAs: **WAR **Nueva Vida Leaders *Triumvirates: **Master-Debater **Nationpimp **Lord Frost *Lords: **Oda *High Knight: **Lucid Nonsense-Foreign Affairs **Arbiter55-Internal Affairs *Knights: **Kyle Katarn-Military **Sabrem-Foreign Affairs See also *TAE Forums *MCXA-Wootsauce War